<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There’s a New Moon by Belle_Schuyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141260">There’s a New Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler'>Belle_Schuyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Austin &amp; Ally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin and Ally find out they’re expecting their second child</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ally Dawson/Austin Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There’s a New Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Austin closed the bedroom door softly behind him as he looked up to see Ally pacing the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. I just put Ava down for her nap.” He said, referring to their two-year-old daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” She responded absent-mindedly, twirling a pregnancy test through her fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still no result?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ally shook her head, biting the corner of her lip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mere.” He whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling her gently into his arms. “What result are you hoping for?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know. It’s just...all so sudden.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. But no matter what happens, we’ll figure it out together, okay? Like we always have.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ally was able to manage a small smile as she reached over to squeeze his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Austin kissed the top of her forehead as she pulled her knees up on the bed and snuggled closer to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you know...” she mused, “It would be neat for Ava to have a sibling. It’s something we never had growing up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” He said with a fond smile. “And it would be cool to have another mini-us running around. You’ve seen how much Aves takes after you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s got your smile, though. And your laugh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, their eyes flickered back down to the pregnancy test in Ally’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think it’s ready by now?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only one way to find out...” She handed it to him, face down. “Can you check? I don’t think I can look.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded, taking the test out of her shaking hands and into his own, flipping it over to reveal...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Positive! I-it’s positive!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes met in disbelief.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re having another baby.” Ally’s look of shock gradually turned into a smile as she fell into his arms. He pulled her tightly to him, hot tears streaming silently down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several months later, Ally watched from the hospital bed as Austin sat across from her, holding their newborn son.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s so perfect.” She whispered, resting a hand on her husband’s knee. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He really is.” Austin agreed, gently pulling away the blankets from the baby’s face so she could see him better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the couple smiled at each other, the door creeped open to reveal Mike, Mimi, and Ava Moon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you two.” Mimi said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mama!” Ava exclaimed, reaching out for Ally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, baby!” Ally cooed as Mimi handed the toddler to her. She peppered her face with kisses as the grandparents gravitated curiously over to the new baby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, Aves. This is your little brother!” Austin said, showing her the baby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alex?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right, that’s Alex.” Ally answered, running her hand through Ava’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys wanna hold him?” Austin asked. He passed the baby to Mike, who grinned from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s beautiful.” Mike said, gently bouncing Alex as he handed him to Mimi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, he looks just like you when you were a baby, Austin.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Austin ran his hand bashfully through his hair as Ava crawled from the hospital bed onto her father’s lap.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll have to send me pictures sometime.” Ally said, taking her son back into her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, speaking of which!” Mimi took a camera out of her pocket and waved it in the air. “Do you guys want an updated family photo?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’d love that.” Ally answered, as Austin propped Ava on his hip and pulled in closer, all three of them smiling at the camera as Alex slept in his mother’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, now say, ‘New Moon!’” Mike called, as Mimi’s finger hovered over the camera’s shutter button.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>